ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Metabolism and Angiogenesis, organized by Peter F. Carmeliet and Michael Simons. The meeting will be held in Whistler, British Columbia, Canada from March 16 - 21, 2014. Endothelial cells are required to be quiescent in healthy conditions while having the capacity to actively proliferate and migrate during angiogenic sprouting. The transition from quiescence to rapid proliferation requires metabolic reprogramming that is very similar to that seen in rapidly growing tumor cells. Therefore, the integration of the fields of angiogenesis, metabolism, and cancer biology has become a very hot topic in biomedical research. Since blood vessels arose in evolution to deliver nutrients and oxygen, it is not surprising that angiogenesis and metabolism are closely linked. The interface of these fields also offers unprecedented opportunities for pro- and anti-angiogenic therapies. This Keystone Symposia meeting on Metabolism and Angiogenesis will enhance cross-talk between researchers in the fields of angiogenesis (vascular biology) and cellular metabolism with a view of understanding the underlying biology and for identifying opportunities for new therapeutic strategies. Opportunities for cross-fertilization of ideas and interdisciplinary interactions will be further strengthened by joint keynote and plenary sessions with the concurrent meeting on Tumor Metabolism.